


LDR

by krijt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krijt/pseuds/krijt
Summary: Sejak berbeda tim, keduanya selalu mencuri-curi waktu untuk bertemu hanya berdua saja.





	LDR

Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala Cindy Hapsari, rasanya selalu membuat Jinan jatuh hati setiap kali melihatnya.

 

Raut wajah jutek Jinan dengan rapi menyembunyikan debaran di dadanya. Cindy begitu manis. Bando merah jambu yang senada dengan seragam yang digunakannya, menambah apik penampilan Cindy.

 

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah sama make up ku?" Cindy menoleh ke arah Jinan yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Ah, enggak. Aku lagi bengong aja,"

"Harus banget bengongnya liat aku?"

"Ya kalo liat yang lain nanti kamu marah,"

Cindy tersenyum. Rasanya ia ingin bersandar pada bahu Jinan, tapi di sini terlalu ramai.

 

Keduanya tengah menunggu untuk tampil di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta, untuk membawakan lagu terbaru dari grup mereka. Kendala berada di lagu yang berbeda tidak menyurutkan antusias mereka yang akhirnya memiliki jadwal bersama setelah berpisah tim.

 

Jinan meraih tangan Cindy yang bersandar di tepi sofa itu. Memainkan jemari Cindy, Jinan menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya.

 

"Temenin ke kamar mandi yuk, aku grogi nih..." bisik Cindy.

"Bukannya udah biasa tampil?"

"Ya tapi ini kan beda..."

Cindy bangkit, menghampiri Shanju untuk meminta izin ke toilet. Setelah dibalas anggukan, Cindy kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Jinan yang masih duduk di sofa itu.

 

"Kenapa harus aku? Nanti kalo pada curiga gimana?" ujar Jinan sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Cindy di lorong.

"Kamu mau aku ngajak Aya?"

"Ya yang lain kan bisa, Eve gitu,"

"Aku maunya kamu, lagian di ruang ganti rame banget, aku maunya berdua aja sama kamu,"

Begitulah. Gadis yang lebih tua itu selalu lebih jujur dalam perkataan.

Sesampainya di toilet, Cindy melepaskan outernya. Jinan hanya diam menurut saat dititipi outer Cindy.

Sambil menunggu Cindy, Jinan melihat refleksi dirinya di kaca. Semuanya sudah rapi.

"Jinan,"

Jinan menoleh, kemudian menyerahkan outer Cindy yang masih ia pegang.

"Bantuin," pinta Cindy sambil memasang ekspresi memelas.

Menggemaskan. Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Jinan saat Cindy memohon. Ditunjang dengan baju dan bando yang cute, semakin membuat Cindy lebih muda dari aslinya.

 

"Ya, ya, sini," Jinan mengangkat outer Cindy yang berbentuk seperti jas itu. Cindy memunggungi Jinan, kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lengan outernya.

 

"Masa gini doang minta dibantuin," ujar Jinan. Cindy yang tengah menyesuaikan posisi outernya kemudian menarik dasi hitam Jinan.

"Yang lebih muda harus nurut sama yang tua,"

Tidak mau kalah, Jinan mendorong Cindy ke tembok, menghimpit Cindy dengan tubuhnya yang ramping. Sementara Cindy masih menarik dasi Jinan pelan.

"Tua dari mana, imut begini," Jinan menatap Cindy lekat-lekat. Cindy tersenyum, balas menatap Jinan.

 

Tidak ada balasan dari Cindy, karena lima detik kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu. Tangan Cindy melepaskan pegangannya dari dasi Jinan, beralih memeluk pinggang Jinan.

Sepuluh detik bibir mereka saling menempel, mata terpejam, membiarkan tubuh mereka yang bicara soal kerinduan di antara mereka. 

 

***

 

Jinan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai. Keringat menghiasi wajahnya, rambutnya dicepol menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang juga basah oleh keringat.

 

Lelah bukan main. Jadwal gila-gilaan menjelang tur, serta tambahan latihan dengan formasi baru, membuat Jinan dan Cindy lagi-lagi harus terpisah jarak dan waktu.

 

"Aaaaaargh," Jinan merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. Eve yang baru saja datang setelah membeli jajanan itu heran melihat tingkah Jinan.

"Pakboss sehat?"

Jinan membuka matanya, mendapati Eve tengah berdiri dengan kantong plastik sambil memandanginya.

"Sehat kok,"

"Ini titipannya tadi," Eve merogoh kantong plastik, kemudian memberikan roti isi.

"Hah? Titipan?" Jinan langsung duduk dan menerima roti yang disodorkan Eve, "perasaan aku ga nitip apa-apa?"

Eve tidak menjawab, malah pergi meninggalkan Jinan menuju Celine, Zara, Kyla dan Fia yang tengah duduk menggerombol di sisi lain ruangan.

Jinan menatap roti yang diberikan Eve. Roti sobek isi Coklat Stroberi.

 

Sebelum membukanya, Jinan menyadari sesuatu tertulis pada bungkus rotinya.

 

"Semangat latihannya~ >.<"

 

Jinan buru-buru mengambil ponselnya. Benar saja, ada tiga pesan belum dibaca dari Cindy.

 

Cindy: gimanaaa rotinya sampe gak  
Cindy: aku bingung mau ngasih apa  
Cindy: dimakan yaaa~ semangat latihannya. Aku pergi dulu ke Surabaya, kamu jangan nakal! Pokoknya gaboleh ada yang gangguin Jinan.

 

Jinan tersenyum. Ada perasaan senang dalam hatinya yang perlahan mengusir rasa lelah dan jenuh yang sejak tadi menyelimuti.

**Author's Note:**

> *is sad because lack of Jinan and Cindy moments*


End file.
